Making Up is Sweeter then Breaking Up
by Misses.Bass-Westwick
Summary: This is my second story. This is all about the episode of the sex tape video episode....well it goes off of it....but this time around....Chase makes up with Brooke.......
1. Chapter 1: Breakup, Makeup

Author notes: This is my second story...It is about Brase and how he forgave her for the tape.  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
I do not own any of these characters

* * *

**Break-up, Make-up**

Brooke was fixing the lights of the Prom to make sure they were ok and ready for tomorrow night. Chase walked over with a dazed expression on his face. Brooke heard his slow softly confused steps and turned around. Tears had already made it to her eyes and slowly crept down her cheeks ruining her make-up slightly. "Here to whack me also?" She pointed to the partially covered black eye Peyton gave her the night before.

Chase sighed and looked down to find the words. When he finally found them he looked up at her. "Do you blame me…or even Peyton?" Chase took a step towards her, but Brooke moved back a step. Chase sighed knowing that she was clamming up to him..

Brooke looked up to stop from crying. She wiped her cheeks softly with her fingers. "No, I guess I can't. She looked at him as he walked over to her. He reached out but she sank back into herself. "But did you honestly want to know that two years ago, I had drunken depressing meaningless sex with Haley's husband?" Some more tears flowed down her cheeks. He came over and wiped them away with his thumbs softly.

Chase sighed softly and put some of her hair behind her ears. "Yes and no. You know I _lying_ and being lied to Brooke. This is the second time…I gave….."

Brooke cut in sobbing. "I didn't want you to know because I thought he deleted it and I really didn't want to see the look on your face….the one you gave me last night. Plus, would you still have wanted to be with me after I told you?" She took a deep breath to steady herself.

Chase looked at her sadly. "I don't know, how could we know now if you didn't tell me?" He sighed softly. "I guess we wont know now will we?"

Brooke wiped her cheeks so that they weren't wet from her tears anymore. "See even that says it all, you would have never been with me if I told you that." She sighed softly and looked away.

Chase stepped closer to her. "Brooke, I'm sorry I don't know what would've happened but I know that I would've forgiven you. Cause I don't care about your past Brooke. I care about your present and future."

Brooke put her hand on the table. She was looking at the ground taking deep breaths. She looked up at him with a surprised expression. She was expecting him to hate her forever.

* * *

Well theres Chapter one...I hope you like it  
Review review review  
This is Lexi...Signing off... 


	2. Chapter 2: What?

Sorry I took so long...one day...yeah it took forever...haha...ok but seriously...heres Chapter 2...Tell me what you think...In this Chapter they kind of express their love for each other a little more...because they are being truthful...  
I do not own any of the charaters  
**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW

* * *

****What?**

Chase smiled softly taking her face in his hands. He pulled away looked at her face. "What?" He smiled softly looking at her expression. Her eyes were closed but soon after opened slightly.

Brooke was still kind of dazed. When her eyes had finally opened and she regained her composure she spoke softly. "What do you mean 'what?' I thought you left, and broke-up and demolished our relationship." She sighed softly then smiled. She leaned in and kissed him softly.

Chase pulled back from her kiss with a smile. "How could I resist the famous Brooke Davis?" He smiled and pulled her close to his body.

Brooke chuckled softly as she blushed. Her cheeks got bright red. She tried to hide them in embarrassment that only led to more red. "Well, I don't know….who can?" She smiled looking up into his eyes. "I mean…..I can't resist you….your eyes are like two beautiful pools of emotion."

Chase smiled and pretended not to hear her. "What? You say something about me?" He smiled and chuckled softly. "You know your going to have to say it again."

Brooke looked at him. "What? I didn't say anything….did I?"

Chase stepped back and twirled then batted his eyelashes. "Are my eyes really beautiful pools of emotion?" He chuckled and batted them some more then stopped.

Brooke gasped. "I did **NOT** just say that out loud. Oh please tell me I didn't." She looked at him with pleading eyes. "Did I?"

Chase chuckled and held her close to him and nodded. "Yeah…babe….you did…" She sighed and looked down. He held her closely and kissed the top of her head. "It's ok though I like compliments."

Brooke laid her head on his shoulder. "I didn't mean to…but if you like compliments then I guess I did…but had I known that at the ti----"

Chase cut her off with a kiss. "Its ok Brooke….really it is…..It's cute because you start to ramble."

Brooke nodded and sighed. "Did I ever tell you that this Clean Teen thing isn't for me?" He nodded. "Well let me tell you…" She walked out of the school with his arm draped around her shoulder. They continued to walk to her house from school.

* * *

Well theres Chapter 2...I hope you like it  
**Review review review**  
This is Lexi...Signing off...


	3. Chapter 3: Prom Morning

Ok so here is Chapter three...and the whole time I havent been getting comments...well I have two but they are good...I would like some constructive critisism please...ok so this is Prom morning...Chase had slept over and now they are heading over to decorate.  
I do not own any of the charaters  
**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

* * *

**Prom Morning**

Brooke woke up to the sound of Jude Harrison's 'your eyes.' She smiled up at the sun that was creeping through the window.

_If I was drowning in the sea_

_Would you dive right in and save me?_

_If I was falling like a star_

_Would you be right there to catch me?_

_If I was dreaming of your kiss_

_Mmm, would you look right through me?_

She turned over like she didn't want to get out of bed. She felt someone next to her and gasped softly. She looked down at her own body. She silently thanked god that she was fully clothed.

_Oh I) On the street I'm waiting_

_(Oh I) In my heart it's raining_

_Your eyes are holding up the sky_

_Your eyes make me weak I don't know why_

_And baby your eyes make me scared to tell the truth_

_I thought my heart was bulletproof_

_Now I'm dancing on the roof_

_And everybody knows, I'm into you_

"Still a Clean Teen…" Chase smiled as he started to open his eyes. "You were really tired and out of it after we came home last night. I was about to leave after you got into bed, then you stopped me and asked me if I would stay the night. So I did…"

_Mmm, I'm into you_

_If my heart was sadder then a song_

_Would you still listen?_

_If my tears fell on you one by one_

_Would you see them glisten?_

_(Oh I) On the street I'm waiting_

_(Oh I) And in my heart it's raining_

Brooke smiled and chuckled. "Was I really that out?" She looked down at him. She smiled looking at the clock. It was Friday, senior ditch day and prom night.

_Your eyes are holding up the sky_

_Your eyes make me weak I don't know why_

_And baby your eyes make me scared to tell the truth_

_I thought my heart was bulletproof_

_Now I'm just dancing on the roof_

_Every single thing you say_

_Makes me wanna run away_

_Sometimes loves rainy day_

_But life goes on_

"You would've never believed. It's ok though because you were cute." He smiled softly. "By the way…remember…tonight's prom."

_Your eyes are holding up the sky_

_Your eyes make me weak I don't know why_

_And baby your eyes make me scared to tell the truth_

_I thought my heart was bulletproof_

_But I'm just dancing on the roof_

_And everybody knows, I'm into you (she's into you)_

_Everybody knows, I'm into you (she's into you)_

_I'm into you, I'm into you_

_I'm into you_

Brooke smiled. "Like I could forget…I mean this is my one and only prom that I helped coordinate and plan and decorate." She smiled and shot up. "OH your going to love my dress…it's red and it's just amazing."

Chase stood up with a smiled and nodded. "Alright…guess I have to wear a tux……man…" He sighed and chuckled at the same time.

"I will help you coordinate things….you know me….much with the coordinating." She smiled and nodded. "Plus I need to go and help finish the last touches."

Chase nodded and smiled softly. "Alright I want to help. Let me get cleaned up." He got up and walked to the bathroom and shut the door.

Brooke smiled and nodded softly. "Alright" She called to him. She got up and went to the other bathroom and got changed and prettied up. She smiled walking back into the room and waited for him. She searched through her purse to make sure she had everything she needed.

Chase came out a couple minutes later with a folder. "You might need the lists and numbers and things for the prom."

Brooke gasped and hugged him. "Oh My God…thank you…I thought I lost this."

Chase smiled and nodded heading out of the house with her. He smiled and got into her car. "Alright…away to the prom site we go." He chuckled as she pulled out of the driveway and headed to school.

* * *

Well theres Chapter three...I hope you like it  
**Review review review  
**This is Lexi...Signing off... 


End file.
